teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is the supernatural ability to hear or see another's thoughts, essentially "reading" their minds, or to communicate in by sending one thought between one person and another. This is a power that only seems to be possessed by Banshees and Ghost Riders, though in the case of Banshees, the power varies depending on the person. For example, Lydia Martin shares a connection with other harbingers of death, such as Meredith Walker and Jordan Parrish, while Meredith has been shown to make telepathic connections with other species, such as Werewolves as well. Ghost Riders appear to have the power to communicate telepathically with each other and with their Hellhounds due to the fact that their mouths are stitched shut. This power can range from sending a sort of psychic message from person to person regardless of the distance between them, to sharing memories with one another, and to convening with another person within their mind through this psychic connection between users. However, this isn't to be confused with the Werewolf ability to manipulate the mind through the memory manipulation ritual, nor the power of the Oni to scan a person's mind, though these two powers share many similarities to Telepathy. Users of Telepathy Ghost Riders The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, undead warriors who collect souls to recruit them to their ranks, are able to communicate telepathically with each other and their Hellhounds using their minds, which is heard in a language unknown to humans. One of the Ghost Riders used this power to summon more of his kind after Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero, Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant and Theo Raeken trapped it in a lightning-proof cage, as well as to compel Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing Jordan Parrish, to break the Mountain Ash barrier around the trap. The Ghost Rider also communicated with the aforementioned members of the McCall Pack and their allies in English through a telepathic connection to their minds. Lydia Martin Lydia, a Banshee, or a human woman who can predict deaths through their psychic-based powers, has been shown to share a telepathic connection with Meredith Walker, a fellow Banshee. This connection existed before they even physically met for the first time, as Meredith was able to sense that Lydia was in trouble after she was captured by the Nogitsune in Season 3B's De-Void and helped Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski locate Lydia through this connection in Insatiable by sending telepathic messages to her. This connection strengthened through the seasons until Lydia was able to visit with Meredith inside their minds while they were both catatonic at Eichen House; through this connection, Meredith was able to teach Lydia how to use her Banshee scream as a weapon to help her break out of the facility. Lydia also had a more limited form of this power with the Hellhound Jordan Parrish, allowing her to send him warnings in the form of Premonitions, such as when she communicated to him that she was lost in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Meredith Walker Meredith, who is also a Banshee, possesses the power of telepathy, but to a stronger degree than Lydia's ability. Not only can Meredith communicate with other Banshees such as Lydia and visit with her in their minds, but she can also communicate with and hear the thoughts of non-Banshee creatures such as Werewolves as well. This was proven in 2009, when Peter Hale, who had been critically burned in the Hale House Fire, had racing thoughts about his intent to remake the supernatural world in his image that were heard by Meredith as though he were speaking directly to her. When Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar were attempting to break Lydia out of Eichen House, Meredith used her telepathy to tell Scott to find her without actually speaking to him. Meredith also notably used her telepathy to identify every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills and put them on the Deadpool hit-list, suggesting that she can use it to sense the supernatural identities of others. Trivia *Peter Hale once referred to Meredith Walker as a telepath, which initially suggested that Meredith's telepathic powers may be stronger than that of a typical Banshee. This theory is further supported by the fact that Meredith is the only known Banshee to be able to form telepathic connections to beings who aren't harbingers of death, such as Werewolves like Scott McCall and Peter Hale. *Though certain Werewolves (and related creatures such as part-Werewolf Chimeras) can utilize a form of telepathy that allows them to manipulate the mind, this is not so much an active power that they inherently possess as it is a ritual that can be performed in order to briefly utilize this ability. This ritual allows the user to both view their target's memories and share their own memories, and, when performed by a skilled Werewolf, it can even suppress or remove select memories completely. Gallery Telepathy meredith peter perishable.png|Meredith telepathically hearing Peter Telepathy meredith peter perishable.png Telepathy meredith peter perishable 2.png Telepathy meredith peter perishable.gif Telepathy lydia damnatio memoriae.jpg Telepathy meredith lydia damnatio memoriae.jpg|Lydia and Meredith's telepathic connection Telepathy meredith lydia damnatio memoriae 1.gif Telepathy meredith lydia damnatio memoriae 2.jpg Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 14 The Sword and the Spirit Meredith teaching Lydia.png Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 14 The Sword and the Spirit Meredith pushes Lydia.png Telepathy meredith lydia tsats 1.jpg Telepathy meredith lydia tsats.png Category:Powers Category:Banshees Category:Ghost Riders